Un giro inesperado
by nicole o.0
Summary: tu eres la segunda mejor hitman del mundo y la mejor hacker del mundo, pero hace mucho que tu vida se había vuelto monótona, pero todo cambia gracias a una propuesta del noveno Vongola, ahora tu vida dejaría de ser aburrida y se pondría de cabeza, unirte a Varia, conocer a la décima generación Vongola. pasen y lean, ya que ustedes son las protagonistas PersonajeXlenctora


**Hola XD, este es mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, además de que también será mi primer fic personajeXlectora, por lo dicho anterior mente se pueden dar cuenta que soy nueva en estos tipos de fic, quise escribir uno ya que en lo personal me gustan mucho ;D**

**Bueno la temática del fic es muy sencilla , será una historia en la que ustedes serán las protagonistas ( aunque creo que es obvio -_-), bueno me esforzare por hacer una historia decente XD**

**Aclaración: (T/N) tu nombre, (T/A) tu apellido, (C/O) color de ojos, (C/P) color de pelo.**

**_(Hola XD) -. _****Pensamientos**

**Holi :D -. Dialogo normal**

**Bueno por ahora creo que sería todo :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracias) le perteneces a la gran Akira Amano**

* * *

Con solo 15 años eras la segunda mejor Hitman del mundo y una de las mejores hackers del mundo, además de que eras muy linda con tu largo cabello color (C/P) y tus grandes ojos (C/O), buscada por muchas familias mafiosas para cumplir difíciles misiones, pero aun así tu vida te aburría, no negabas que esas misiones en un principio te gustaban, pero ya se avían vuelto aburridas, el por qué era fácil, siempre te llamaban de distintas mafias para matar o infiltrarte en otras mafias para robarles información, siempre era lo mismo, incluso ahora te encontrabas frente a una gran mansión de una familia mafiosa para robar información, para ser exactos te encontrabas frente a la mansión Vongola, una de las mafias más poderosas, quien te contrato fue una familia enemiga de Vongola, con el fin de que robaras información de esta gran familia.

Entraste a la gran mansión por un costado en el que no había nadie vigilando, una vez dentro te diste cuenta de que te encontrabas en un gran pasillo, miraste para ambos lados para verificar que nadie viniera, luego sacaste una pequeña pantalla y la miraste por unos segundo, era un mapa de la mansión, una vez segura de por donde debías ir guardaste la pantalla y comenzaste a caminar con cautela, lista para matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en tu camino si era necesario, luego de unos momentos caminando encontraste una gran puerta, era el lugar que buscabas te dispusiste a abrirla para entrar, notaste que en el cuarto habían muchas pantallas que mostraban distintos rincones de la mansión y muchos computadores que registraban distintas cosas en ellos, te diste cuenta que era el lugar correcto pero algo te parecía extraño, tenias un mal presentimiento.

Inspeccionaste todo el lugar con tu vista.- **(esto es muy extraño, es el cuarto de vigilancia pero no hay nadie) **-. Pensaste muy desconfiada, cuando de pronto escuchaste un gran golpe detrás de ti y te diste la vuelta muy rápido, notaste que era la puerta la cual se avía cerrada de golpe, te alarmaste al notar que la habitación se comenzaba a llenar de un humo violeta, poco a poco te comenzaste a sentir más débil y mareada.- **maldición era una trampa** -. Dijiste en un susurro ya que no tenías la fuerza como para hablar, debido a ese extraño humo violeta, caíste de rodillas al piso, ya no te podías mantener de pie, tu cabeza daba vueltas y tu visión se nublaba poco a poco, caíste por completo al piso, era solo cuestión de segundos para que perdieras el conocimiento, de pronto sentiste como la puerta de la habitación se volvía a abrir hiciste el mayor esfuerzo para poder mirar a la persona que la avía abierto pero no resististe mas y caíste inconsciente.

* * *

-** mmm… **-. Te quejaste mientras comenzabas a abrir los ojos de a poco, te encontrabas algo mareada por lo que no te quisiste para de inmediato, notaste que te encontrabas en una gran habitación, era muy hermosa y espaciosa, era de color crema con muebles grandes en ella, tenía unas grandes ventanas con cortinas color vino, tú te encontrabas en una gran cama con dosel era muy bella ya que las cortinas que colgaban eran de un color similar al de las cortinas de las ventanas, pero más claro, pero luego de analizar la gran habitación te miraste a ti misma y notaste que llevabas un vestido blanco con bolados y unas chinitas blancas.

- **en qué momento me puse esto** -. Pensante dudosa, cuando de pronto recordaste lo que te había ocurrido, te paraste de golpe y te dirigiste a la venta y miraste, te diste cuenta que se podía ver un gran jardín con distintas flores muy bellas a tu pareces, en ese momento sentiste que la puerta de la habitación se abría y te alertaste y pusiste en modo de pelea.

- **¿quién eres y porque me tienes aquí?** o más bien exigiste a la persona que entraba a habitación, notaste que era un anciano de pelo canoso y un bigote, vestía con un traje café y tenía un bastón en sus manos.

- **un placer mi niña, mi nombre es Timoteo, más bien conocido como el noveno Vongola -.** Tu abriste mas los ojos con lo dicho por el hombre, estabas impresionada te encontrabas en presencia del jefe de la mejor mafia del mundo, muchas preguntas llegaron a tu mente, ¿Qué aria contigo?, ¿para qué te tenia hay?, ¿te castigaría al saber que les quisiste robar información?, pero tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra.- **no te preocupes no te are nada, sé muy bien cual era tu misión y con el fin al que viniste a esta mansión y no te juzgare por eso, era tu trabajo nada mas ** dándote una sonrisa reconfortante.

- ** mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N) **-. Dijiste sin pensar, esa sonrisa, te dio una gran seguridad y no pudiste evitar el darle tu nombre.

- ** ya lo sé mi niña, también se que eres la segunda mejor Hitman del mundo después de Reborn y la mejor hacker del mundo **-. Dijo dejándote impresionada.- **y disculpa la hostilidad con la que te hemos atrapado, pero era la manera más fácil sin que tu salieras lastimada **-. Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tú lo mirabas con duda.-** en verdad quería hablar contigo hace ya mucho tiempo, para poder pedirte un favor.**

- **¿Cuál sería ese favor si se puede saber? **-. Dijiste con intriga mirando al hombre, el cual sonrió con tu pregunta.

- **pues quiero que te unas a Vongola, mejor dicho a Varia como la nueva guardiana de la nube **-. Dijo mirándote con una sonrisa, tu no podías hablar por la impresión, el te estaba pidiendo unirte a su mafia, mejor dicho a Varia, el mejor escuadrón de asesinos perteneciente a Vongola.

-** porque quiere que me una a su mafia, yo solo hace unos instantes estaba tratando de robarles información y venderla a otra mafia** -. Dijiste honestamente mirando al hombre.

- **eso ya lo sé y ese es el motivo, eres muy buena en lo que haces y eres la mejor candidata para pertenecer a Varia, además sabemos que eres alguien especial ya que manejas todas las llamas del cielo **-. Dijo mirándote, tú te quedaste callada, en verdad te habían investigado bien, si tenía razón al decir que tu puedes manejar todas las llamas del cielo incluso poseías la tan rara llama del cielo, te quedaste pensando unos momentos, tu vida se había vuelto aburrida hace ya mucho, y algo te decía que tu vida se volvería mas divertida uniéndote a Vongola, no lo pensaste mas y dirigiste tu mirada al hombre.

- ** será un honor unirme a Vongola **-. Dijiste con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabias que todo lo que decía aquel hombre no era mentira, algo en tu interior te decía que podías confiar plenamente en el.

- **no mi niña, será un honor tenerte en Vongola ** él con una sonrisa, por algún motivo no pudiste controlarte y corriste a abrazar al hombre él se sorprendió pero te devolvió el abrazo.

- ** gracias por sacarme de esa monótona vida ** -. Dijiste separándote de él.

- **bien me acompañas a mi oficina **-. Dijo dispuesto a salir pero tú lo detuviste tomándolo de la manga del traje, aun había una duda que rondaba tu cabeza.

- **quien me puso esta ropa **-. Preguntaste un poco avergonzada por la idea de que hubiera sido un hombre.

El hombre te quedo viendo y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.- **no te preocupes fueron una sirvientas las que te cambiaron las ropas, no debes preocuparte de nada, ahora sígueme **-. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tu lo seguiste por la gran mansión, hasta que entraron a una oficina, era espaciosa y en el centro había un gran escritorio y una silla en la cual el noveno se sentó, notaste que habían algunos papeles en el escritorio, el hombre te invito a tomar asiento en una cilla que estaba frente al escritorio, la cual habías pasado por alto, con gusto tomaste asiento.

-** bien desde ahora eres parte de Vongola y eres la guardiana de la nube de Varia, como ya te dije antes sabemos muy bien la capacidad que tienes para manejar todas las llamas del cielo -.**Dijo mirándote, al escuchar eso lo miraste.- ** supongo que ya as escuchado del escuadrón varia verdad.**

- **claro que he escuchado de ellos, son los mejores acecinas de Vongola, conocidos por no haber fallado nunca una misión **-. Dijiste mirando al hombre.

-** bien pues tu ahora eres parte de ellos, como yo ya presentía que no te negarías, los he llamado para que te vengan a recoger, ellos ya deben estar por llegar **-. Tú miraste al hombre que aun no se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, cuando de pronto escuchaste un gran estruendo en la mansión.- **al parecer ya llegaron** -. Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta, tú imitaste su acción, cuando de pronto la puerta se vio tumbada en el piso, dejando ver a un hombre de pelo plateado y con una espada.

- **VROOOOOOOOOOI donde está el nuevo guardián de la nube **-. Dijo mientras entraba a la oficina.

- **ushishishi como siempre el capitán destruyendo todo **-. Dijo un rubio con un flequillo cubriéndole los ojos mientras entraba detrás del peli plateado.

- **bienvenidos Squalo, Belphegor, vienen por el nuevo guardia verdad **-. Dijo tranquilo el jefe de Vongola, mientras tú mirabas la escena impresionada.

- **eso está más que claro, y donde se encuentra ** -. Dijo mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que poso sus ojos en ti, y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara al igual que en Bel pero lo disimularon.- **no me digas que es esta mocosa** -. Dijo apuntándote con la espada.

- **pues sí, tienes algún problema acaso **-. Dijiste mirando desafiante al espadachín, mientras asías a un lado la espada.

- **VROOOOOOOOOOOI, como te atreves a hablarme así mocosa **-. Grito molesto Squalo.

- **NO ME LLAMO MOCOSA ME LLAMO (T/N) **-. Gritaste molesta porque te llamaba mocosa.

-** vamos dejen de pelear, desde ahora en adelante (T/N) será su guardián, espero que la traten bien **-. Dijo el noveno mirándolos a los tres.

- **VROOOOI mientras que seas fuerte, supongo que no hay problema **-. Dijo mirándote.

**- ushishishi será mejor irnos pronto o el jefe se molestara por la tardanza **-. Dijo mirando al jefe de la mafia.

- **claro ya se pueden retirar, espero que la traten bien **-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa mirándolos, luego dirigió su mirada hacia ti.- **espero y te lleves bien con ello **-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**- VROOOOI bien bel nos vamos de aquí, tráela rápido **-. Dijo saliendo del lugar dejándote con una duda hasta que sentiste que te ataron con una cuerda.

- **que te pasa acaso estás loco, suéltame **-. Dijiste molesta al ver que el rubio te había atado, y luego se acerco y te cargo como si fueras un saco.- **bájeme no soy ningún saco, te digo que me bajes **-. Gritabas molesta, para que le rubio te bajara.

- **ushishishi no armes tanto escándalo plebeya ** lo único que dijo para luego salir corriendo junto al peli plateado

Tu resignada te dejaste cargar por el chico.- **(definitivamente mi vida ya no va ser aburrida)** -. Pensaste viendo la sonrisa que tenía el jefe de Vongola mientras te alejabas del lugar.

* * *

** Minutos más tarde en la mansión Varia**

- **Moo Squalo y bel tardan mucho, ya quiero conocer al nuevo guardia, espero sea de mi tipo **-. Decía Lussuria impaciente.

- **esos dos están haciendo esperar al jefe, no los perdonare **-. Decía molesto Levi.

- **pues deberías cerrar la boca, viejo de pelo raro **–. Dijo un niño de unos diez años de pelo verde con una rana en la cabeza.

- **Fran, enano maldito me las pagaras **-. Grito molesto Levi.

- **mooo chicos no debe de pelearse o el jefe se molestara **-. Decía tratando de calmar a Levi.

- **espero que Squalo y bel llegue pronto así ganare mucho dinero, todos ustedes apostaron que sería hombre **-. Dijo Mammon entrando al lugar.

-** es que es lo más lógico **-. Dijo entusiasmado Lussuria.

- **VROOOOOI ya llegamos **-. Dijo entrando seguido por bel.

- **ushishishi bienvenida a tu nueva casa plebeya **-. Dijo bel mientras te tiraba al piso.

- **acaso no puedes ser más delicado **-. Le dijiste molesta al chico, mientras le dabas la espalda al resto de las personas.

- **mooo es una chica **-. Dijo desilusionado Lussuria, al escuchar esa voz te volteaste dejando un leve sonrojo en la cara de Lussuria, Fran y Levi, pero el cual no notaste.

- **bien gane **-. Dijo Mammon feliz.

- **moooo pero es muy linda **-. Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarte.

- **gracias ¿creo? **-. Dijiste con duda, cuando Lussuria te soltó y desato las cuerdas te paraste y miraste a todos los presente, notaste que eran un grupo muy extraño, estaban, el chico de la tiara con complejo de príncipe que tenia tu misma edad, un peli plateada al que le encanta gritar, un hombre con cara de pervertido y pelo en punta, otro hombre el cual actuaba muy afeminado, un niño de 10 con una cara sin expresión alguna en ella y un bebe volador, el cual tu muy bien sabias que era la Arcobaleno de la niebla Viper o mejor conocida como Mammon.

-** y cómo te llamas pequeña** **-. **Dijo Lussuria mirándote.

**- mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N), es un placer unirme a varia **-. Dijiste con duda en tus últimas palabras, ya que al terminar de decir eso todo en ese lugar se volvió un caos, en verdad sabias que desde ese momento tu vida daría un gran giro.

* * *

**Bueno ese fu el cap espero les haya gustado, potro aparecerán el resto de los personajes**

**Una aclaración: la historia está basada luego del arco de la batalla final, los Arcobalenos ya no tienen la maldición pero tienen que crecer normalmente, por ende Reborn es un bebe, lo que significa que el no pertenecerá al harem, pero de todos modos se involucrara haciendo divertida la historia.**

**Mammon es una mujer en este fic, ya que yo siempre he pensado que es mujer y como no estoy 100% segura de su sexo la dejare como mujer.**

**Como se dieron cuenta Fran aparece en Varia, y como un niño pequeño, el cumplirá la misma función que Reborn, pero en Varia XD, con sus comentarios y eso, no podía dejarlo fuera del fic**

**Bueno el uniforme de Varia es el del futuro y Bel tiene la apariencia del futuro.**

**Bueno eso era todo hasta ahora, espero les haya gustado**

**Me dicen si algo quedo mal o cosas así**

●ω● **Espero y dejen Reviews **●ω● 


End file.
